


Gilbert

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert Beilschidt, jinak známí jako Prusko. Ztratil svoji zem, ale něco mu ještě zbylo.. Otázkou je, na jak dlouho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilbert

Bylo kolem desáté, když se Gilbert vrátil k Německu domů. 

Na chodbě ho čekali psi, se kterými se nadšeně přivítal.

Mohlo být klidně po půlnoci, ale Blackie, Berlitz a Aster na něho vždy čekali dokud se nevrátil a teprve potom ulehli ke spánku.

Prusko loudavým krokem zamířil do koupelny, ale cestou se zarazil u otevřených dveří Ludwigovi pracovny. On se tiše pousmál a vstoupil dovnitř. 

Na křesle seděl Ludwig. S hlavou zapřenou o ruku spal. 

Gilbert si už ani nepamatoval, kdy naposledy šel jeho bratr spát. 

Německo teď toho měl hodně. Pracoval, aniž by jedl či spal, což Gilberta trápilo. 

Chvíli jen tak stál, než začal sbírat dokumenty a papíry na Ludwigově klíně a poházené kolem křesla. 

Prusko vše poskládal na stůl na úhlednou hromádku. 

"Shh.." šeptl, když se v pokoji objevili psi. 

Prusko si stáhl kabát a přikryl jim Německo. Opatrně mu ztáhl brýle, odložil je a pak jen chvíli tiše stál a pozoroval ho.

Stále v něm viděl toho malého brášku, který se k němu chodil schovat či zeptat na radu.

Pamatoval si živě, když ho uviděl poprvé brečet a stále neviděl nic roztomilejšího. Na což Ludwiga často upozorňoval.

Prusko se posadil vedle křesla.

Psi si automaticky lehli kolem něj.

Během války Německo zesílil a stal se samostatným státem. 

Prusko byl na to hrdý. Byl hrdý, že to jeho mladší bratr zvládl. 

Přestože Německo prohrál dvě války, pro Prusko byl stále úžasný. 

Poslední dobou si Gilbert uvědomil přítomnost Japonska a Itálie. 

Pro Německo znamenali víc, než přiznával.

Prusko si povzdechl a složil ruce na Ludwigově klíně. Položol si na ně hlavu a zavřel oči.

Pro Německo se Japonsko a Itálie postupně stávali důležitějšími, než cokoliv jiného.

Pokud teda nepočítáme jeho zemi.

Důležitým se pro Německo stával obzvlášť Feliciano, kterému dělal chůvubodiguardaučitele, ale hlavně byli pro sebe nejlepšími přáteli. 

Gilbert pootevřel oči, když se mu vedle obličeje usadil Gilbird a přivinul se k němu.

Prusko ztratil svoji zemi a pomalu začal ztrácet i bratra.

Stále tady však byli Gilbird, Aster, Berlitz a Blackie.

Prusko s lehkým úsměvem opět zavřel oči.

Dokud má je, je vše přece v pořádku.

A pokud ho u sebe Německo nechá bydlet. 


End file.
